Growing Desire
by Baby-Cabana
Summary: A changing friendship, angst, ignorance and M rated for a reason


Disclaimer: I do not own static shock or anything related to such. If I did then it wouldn't be a kids show any more!

Me!; So this is my 1st posted Static shock fic. It's been festering away in the back of my mind for ages and I decided to put finger to keyboard and post for your viewing pleasure!

Reviews, encouragement and flames are all accepted if constructive! Just want some feedback people!

***Chapter 1***

It had been a normal day in Dakota high. The entire student body waited with baited breath as the second hand of the clock ticked closer to their impending release. Two friends sat one behind the other diligently watching the clock above the blackboard. Their history lesson long forgotten as the prospect of the weekend drew near.

At first glance, you would not have noticed anything out of the ordinary about the pair. However if you took the time to look closer you would notice the pale skinned, blonde haired boy in the front beginning to look increasingly annoyed, his eyebrow twitching in time with the ticks of the clock.  
The reason for his discomfort became obvious when the blonde teen hissed "_stop it V_!"out of the corner of his mouth. His chocolate skinned companion behind him grinned evilly as he continued to count down each second with a pen poke to his pale friends back.

The tension and frustration built until it finally exploded just as the bell rang. The blonde teen leapt to his feet with a roar, _"I said __**QUIT IT V!**__"_

This outburst caused the entire class to stare at the pair in shock and a triumphant grin to plaster itself on the dread headed teens face.

Realising they had an audience the boys quickly made their way to their lockers to dump all their unwanted books. The scowl still present on Richie's face, Virgil tried to make his friend see reason.

" _Aw come on Rich, I was just playing around! I thought your super-brain needed reminding the weekend is here! Talk to me, man!"  
_Richie walked swiftly on, determined to ignore his bothersome companion, his huff being far more important than his best friends whining.  
_"It wasn't funny Virgil! You know I bruise easy!"  
_Undeterred, his bouncing buddy jogged to keep pace.  
_"Tell you what Richie, Burger fool is on me! think of it as an early birthday present! So cheer up, yea!" _

With that Virgil began rummaging through his pockets for the necessary funds to pay for his bribery.

Richie glanced at his best friend. He noted how much he had changed physically since they had began fighting crime. Now, he filled the chest of his once baggy shirts.

The muscles in his arms rippling as he hunted for his money. How the sweat dripped down his neck when he rose to grin at his best friend, money found with plenty to spare.

His eyes roved down to note how, when he stretched, the shirt rode up to reveal a quickly toning six-pack and a treasure trail that led the eye too...

Richie quickly looked away, blushing at how far his thought train had taken him. He had been thinking of Virgil, His best friend, differently for a while now, and it scared him stiff.

"_Woah, Rich! Who turned on the light-bulb?"_  
His friends exclamation brought Rich sharply out of his reverie;  
_"What? What light-bulb?"  
The one on your face man, your blushing up a storm! What's up? You catch a glimpse of Freda? You can see her bra through her shirt!"_

Virgil looked pityingly at his supposedly intelligent friend, before grinning and slapping him on the back and bending to put his relevant books in his backpack, oblivious to the nervous laughter and shame plastered on Richie's features.  
_"Come on, you dog! Foods not gonna eat itself!"  
_With that they made their way to Burger Fool.

Richie sat alone in one of the booths, waiting for Virgil to bring his birthday treat down from the counter. Sitting there alone, confusion evident on his young face, he had time to reflect on what had caused the sudden change in his relationship with Virgil.

*-*-*-*-*Flashback*-*-*-*-*

The fight had been long and hard. Hotstreak and the bang babies were particularly persistent. The two super heroes, static and Gear, had everyone under control except Hotstreak and Shiv.

Virgil had decided that Hotstreak was all his, a previous score to settle drove his need for a good fight, which left Shiv all to Richie. Gear's battle was always going to be short lived, he used backpack to anticipate Shiv's next set of moves, however before he had a chance to counter attack he felt the knives tear through his uniform.

Big gashes left his torso almost bare to the world and his chest plate lay abandoned on the ground shredded.

"_Note to self," _He thought in annoyance,_"Invent stronger armour!"_

He sent backpack to counter and drew Shiv into an advance. As Shiv prepared to strike again, backpack pounced and bound him with its wires, Shiv struggle and screeched, but he was down and he was staying down.

Virgil was having less luck with Hotstreak than Richie had had with Shiv. His Cape was scorched to ashes. His uniform already in patches with burn marks marring his dark skin.

He winced in pain as he dodged another fire blast, the heatwave obviously affecting his enemies abilities, much the same as solar flares affected his own. He stole a glance at his partner and smiled when he spotted gear standing triumphantly over Shiv, and shouted for a zap-cap.

Static turned to keep an eye on Hotstreak and paled when he saw the red headed villain's evil grin. He had obviously seen Virgil smile at his friend and was about to target Richie!  
As Gear fired the Zap-cap at Hotstreak, the villain let loose his biggest attack yet. With a roar, a tornado of fire was heading for straight for Gear.

Static hurtled towards his friend, racing the fire and building a charge big enough to black out the entire city. The heat from the fire scorched his already ruined uniform further.

Richie's eyes widened, all he saw was fire and no way to escape it. He faintly heard Hotstreak's curse as the zap-cap hit him but his attention was firmly fixed on the wall of fire, signalling his end. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

It all happened so fast neither can be sure what really transpired. With a shout Virgil collided with Richie, driving him to the ground in a hard body tackle as he released his charge and dissipated most of the fire.

Some managed to get through and the remaining uniform on Static's torso and his legs suffered the consequences, revealing more flesh than either of the young heroes was comfortable with.

Richie came around to an awful feeling like a weight was knocking the air out of him. His head was killing him, so he tried to keep his eyes shut to avoid the bright light of day.

When the weight groaned and shifted position, Richie's eyes shot open. Virgil was on top of him, scorched and still smouldering, his body plastered on top of his best friend, practically naked.

As he placed his weight on his hands to raise himself up, extra pressure landed on Richie's lower abdomen where both sensitive parts of the boys met. Virgil Groaned again, oblivious to the growing discomfort of his crime fighting partner. Richie bit his lip and hissed and intake of breath as a thousand different sensations rocketed from his nether region to his brain. The more Virgil moved around the better the friction felt.

At Richie's gasp Virgil opened his eyes, nonplussed at the awkward situation his position placed them in.

"_Rich, you Ok?" _concern evident in his pain filled voice. He raised up on his knees to check his friend for any apparent damage. With Virgil removed, Richie gave a sigh of relief, praying that Virgil didn't look down, his growing arousal clearly visible through the spandex of his uniform.

Richie looked dumbly at Virgil, taking in his dishevelled appearance. Virgil's chest almost bare, strips of his uniform missing from his upper thigh, one strip showing the dip of his hip bone. Hair still smouldering and face even darker with the smoke ash. And yet he smelled like he had just got out of the shower. Richie's mouth hung open as he drank in the sight before him.

"_Richie, are you hurt?"_ Glancing up at Virgil's angst ridden face snapped Richie back to reality.

"_Yea man, I'm fine! You saved my ass man, thanks!"  
_Virgil got to his feet and held his hand out for his partner to help him up.

"_Don't worry about it, seriously! That's what friends are for!"_

He grinned and patted his dishevelled, paler-than-usual, friend on the back.

Sirens blared in the background, signalling the arrival of the boys in blue. The two heroes made their way back to HQ quickly to avoid looking like idiots.

*-*-*-* End of flashback *-*-*-*

Richie came back to reality in time to see Virgil making his way back down to the booth with two trays full of food. He couldn't help but laugh lightly as his friend struggled with his self afflicted work load.

For a Super hero, Virgil really could make life a little harder on everyone.


End file.
